If only
by darkblossom19
Summary: If only he hadn't been so charming, If only I hadn't been so foolish, If only I didn't fall for him, If only he wasn't that stupid arrogant bad boy in every love story that screws everything up. If only... Tch, how silly of me, this was all wishful thinking
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- The first chapter is going to be in Sakura's POV. I will change them throughout the story. Oh yah, even though Sasuke is a total imbecile in the beginning, I'm PRETTY sure the main pairing will still be Sasusaku. Yes, I will make Sasuke pay for his idiotic actions, happy?! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but IF I did, Sakura would have beaten the shit out of the girls that teased her in the beginning. **

**If only he hadn't been so charming**

**If only I hadn't been so foolish**

**If only I didn't fall for him**

**If only he wasn't the stupid arrogant bad boy in every single love story**

**If only…**

Chapter 1

First Mistake

**6 Months ago**

"Will you go out with me, Sakura Haruno?" he asked, biting his lip in worry that the beautiful blossom was going to reject him. I raised an elegant eyebrow in surprise and confusion. This wasn't possible, the hottest guy in Konoha was asking me out, and he looked nervous. Haha, that's cute; like that would ever happen. "Umm, Sakura?" he asked hesitantly. My long slender fingers wrapped around the edge of my loose tank top and I clutched tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping me from waking up from this dream. Meh, might as well make the best of this dream before I return to the cruel precarious realm called reality.

"I would love to, Sasuke Uchiha." I replied quietly and I swear, I saw men swooning over my voice. Apparently, I've been told, my hushed voice sounds like a purr…. Crazy men. Sasuke released the tension on his lips and his signature smirk melted onto his face.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 P.M. then?"

"Sure, but where are we going? I want to dress appropriately."

"It's a secret, Sa-ku-ra." He taunted before he kissed me softly on the cheek and vanished. I know I should be mad at him for leaving so suddenly but, god, who could be mad at THE Sasuke Uchiha? I lightly blushed and turned around, heading back to my house. I could hear the male villagers' "whispers" about me and Sasuke. I rolled my bright emerald eyes in annoyance since I knew gossip never missed going to Ino first. She was going to pounce on me and bombard me with stupid questions. As I turned a corner, a bright yellow blob flashed in front of me.

"Oh no he didn't! Please tell me the rumors aren't true!" one of my best friend begged, looking at me with his sparkling cerulean eyes. My tinkling laughter echoed across the alleyway and I sighed. I was surprised Naruto beat Ino to interrogate me. Speaking of the she-devil, Ino lept off a rooftop and landed right next to the hyper-active blonde. She grasped my shoulders and shook me violently.

"AHHHHHHHH! You are going out with, wait for it, the hottest and most wanted (not in a bad way) man in Konoha!" She screamed into my ears. Innocent wandering villagers, who weren't aware of the news, whipped their heads around in astonishment. I had never dated anyone before, well mostly because Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto scare the shit out of them before they can form a word.

"Ino, shut the fuck up! I don't want the entire freakin village to know!"

"Please girlfriend, the whole village already knows and weird rumors have already started." Ino scoffed.

"…what rumors?" I growled through my teeth.

"Well, heh, no idea!" she chuckled nervously, fiddling with her fingers. I cracked my knuckles and advanced a step towards Ino. Not only was I known for beauty, I was popular for my temper and strength. She threw up her hands in surrender and blurted out,

"Somepeoplethinkyousleptwithhimandgothimtoaskyouou t!" I ran over the message in my head and I snapped.

"WHAT?! I did not fucking sleep with him, he asked my out first anyways!" I yelled in frustration.

"I know right! I would go help you beat those sluts up but I gotta go home, Shika is waiting for me. Bye and have a good time with…_Sasuke-kun!_" she purred and giggled. Her long blonde hair whipped around and swatted me right in the face as she took off.

_Two Weeks from the Date_

"Stop it, Sasuke!" I gasped through breaths as he tickled me and we rolled down a hill. We somehow stopped at the bottom before rolling into a beautiful lake that was placed right beside us. As I caught my breath from his tickle-attack, he smirked and I melted inside. Before I could react, he blew a breath in my ear and I flinched; he so knew I was sensitive there! The light air traveled through my ears, giving me the shivers and the giggles. He repeatedly "assaulted" me and I cried out too late,

"NO, DON-" SPLASH! I rolled into the icy lake and the freezing water caused me to gasp. I surfaced again to see Sasuke chuckling on, DRY LAND! I smirked evilly and extended my hand out. I slowly let my hand creep onto his as I seductively latched onto his hand. Before he could pull away, I used my free hand to push off the grass and swung him across the air. Dragging him with my hand, I threw him into the water with me and looked away as a huge splash took place. It showered lightly onto me and Sasuke surfaced after a couple seconds, looking ridiculous with his wet ruined hair. He glared at me playfully and we had a full-on water fight that afternoon in the pond. The water didn't seem so cold when he was inside with me somehow. As we both pulled ourselves back onto the lush green grass, we let the blazing Sun, dry our bodies as we talked like we had no care in the world. His last things he said to me that afternoon was,

"My biggest mistake was not asking you out earlier. If I did, I could have been with you so much longer and I could have found my reason to live earlier." I smiled so brightly and my heart felt like it was going to explode. "I want you to know that, I love you, for eternity." At that second, my walls burst open and happy tears streamed down my face. I opened up to him, I trusted him, and I let him into my heart.

And that, my friends, was my first mistake.

_A/N- HeyHey! Sorry this chapter is short but I just want to introduce the story first. I'm slowly going to develop the plot and things will probably move faster from here. Hope you liked it and please comment on like how to help me improve! (Since I can't give this to my English teacher and ask her for suggestions… that would be awkward.)_

_-Darkblossom19_


	2. Lies

A/N- Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry for the late update but I just finished stupid testing and got a huge project.

BTW, if I go like, 5 months ago in this chapter, I don't mean 5 months from the "6 months ago" in the last chapter, I mean 5 months from the present time. Sorry if that is really confusing. If I use _Italics_, that means she's (Sakura) talking in present day.

Anyways, onwards!

Chapter 2

Lies

5 Months Ago

"Come on; let's go have some fun tonight!" Ino pleaded as she tugged on the sleeve of my jacket. I groaned as my best friend (I have no idea why) tried to "persuade" me to go to a party tonight. I croaked out,

"I'm telling you for the fifth time today! Sasuke-kun is taking me out somewhere tonight and he says it's important; I can't miss it."

"You are blinded by love, sister." Ino huffed as she let go the death grip on my new jacket. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my sleeve and turned to her,

"Says the person who is married."

"That proves my point; the love kinda rusts after a while."

"What, so you don't love Shikamaru anymore?"

"WHAT?! I will always love my little Shika!" Ino shirked. I rolled my jade eyes in annoyance and started to walk away from the deafening banshee. "Don't you walk away from me, girl!" she continued to rant. I closed my eyes and applied cooling chakra to my temple to tend the coming headache. I formed hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of cherry petals that vibrated due to the high pitch screams of my blonde friend.

I opened my eyes to see myself in my cozy PEACEFUL house. I sighed in relief and my senses perked up when a mysterious note positioned itself on my kitchen countertop. I cocked an eyebrow in hesitation and carefully inched forward to pick up the note.

**Dear Sakura,**

**Hope you are having a wonderful day and don't put too much stress on**

**Yourself from work like you always do, I worry that work will be the death of you. :p**

**Just wanted to remind you about the date tonight, dress up, I have a surprise.**

**Meet me in the clearing up in hills, west of the forest. **

**6:30 P.M.**

**Love you forever,**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I giggled and smiled in joy as I skipped around the house in happiness. I halted in my footsteps when I realized I didn't have a dress to wear to the meadow.

"Oh shit!" I practically screamed. Without thinking, I grabbed my purse and sped out the door, into the midst of Konoha's shopping center. I had no sense of fashion even though I have been told I have the most wonderful fashion sense and started to panic. What if I chose a really ugly dress and wear it to the meadow and Sasuke will see me in it and tell me I am ugly and then break up with me and then I will become heartbroken and own 14 cats and grow white hair at the age of 25 and then I will die of depression? Okay, I might be exaggerating just a tiny bit but this is really important. I leapt down from my balcony and jumped down into the hectic streets. I began my search for the perfect dress that will decide my future…

**6:30 P.M.**

"Hey Sakura!" his beautiful voice echoed across the meadow. The flowers that were spread around the land, straightened up as the melodic voice swept across them. I bit my lip to suppress my enormous grin that crept onto my face. It has already been a month after he asked me out but I still can't stop smiling every time my name leaves his compelling lips. I swallowed the lump in my throat and called back,

"Yes, Sasuke?" He stopped in his track when he appeared in front of me and bent down to catch his breath. He tilted his head upwards to look at me and a sexy smirk transformed on his perfect face as he playfully tackled me onto the lush grass. I shrieked in happiness and surprise as my back landed on the crushed flowers. My pink curled hair covered half my pale face as he landed gently on top of me. I fake pouted and said,

"You told me to dress up today because we were going to do something special and Sasuke, if you wanted just to tackle me when I'm in a dress; I swear I will punch you to The Hidden Mist Village." He chuckled lowly and shivers went down my spine, it was as if it was a shiver of a warning, not pleasure but I scoffed at the idea.

"No, I did not tell you to wear a dress just to tackle you even though you look absolutely stunning in that dress." Even I couldn't deny that; I had took a whole day to finally find a perfect dress in Konoha which was pretty hard since they mostly sold ninja clothing. But it was worth it, I was wearing a light purple strap dress which hugged my figure and ended at mid-thigh. A dazzling white pattern circled the hem of the dress and my blue teardrop necklace both reflected the setting Sun that was dangerously close to the edge of the dark sky.

He dug around the pocket of his navy blue suit and a frown was placed on his face. It magically disappeared and an alluring smile replaced it as his hands hit something. He slowly withdrew his hand out of his pocket, clutching something in between his hand. I was itching to rip his fingers off the item and open it; I was not a girl of patience. He licked his lips as he tensed up and took a deep breath. "Happy One Month Anniversary, Sakura." He whispered shyly as he unclenched his hand. A black box sat in the palm of his hand as his other hand deliberately unlocked the box. I gasped with happiness when a pair of earrings shone out. It sat there lazily as the Uchiha crest proudly displayed itself. Sasuke carefully plucked an earring out and moved to my ear. His breath tickled my ear but I gathered all my courage to stay still as he attached the beautiful earring onto my ear. As he took the other one out of the now empty box, a breath escaped me as I captured the full beauty of the jewelry. A string of tiny diamonds hung off the clutch of the earrings and lead up to the Uchiha crest. He fastened the earring to my other ear and swept my pink locks behind my ear. He stepped back to look at me and laughed quietly. For a second, I thought something had messed up my appearance and I looked comical but then Sasuke, like always, assured me,

"God, you look so beautiful. It makes me even happier that the Uchiha Crest is on you; it fits you." I let out a humorless laugh and replied,

"First of all, thank you so much for this. You just made me the happiest girl in the world, happier than Ino when her dad gives her a new credit card. I can't believe you actually remembered, I didn't think you would care for something this small. Second, you are the best boyfriend I ever had, even though you are my first one, I probably will never have a better one. Third, I don't deserve to wear the Uchiha Crest, Sasuke. Thank you so much."

_Heh, that's kinda ironic, because I really don't deserve to wear the Uchiha Crest, I really don't. I don't understand what I did to deserve such a punishment. _

He kissed me on the forehead and looked at me in the eyes. His coal black stoic eyes dug into me and hit my fragile soul. Something contracted inside of me and I almost doubled over but he held my chin in between his thumb and his index finger. It was as if he was forcing me to stay in place; it didn't feel gentle and caring as usual but I, as always, neglected that foolish vibe.

"I love you, too." He purred and kissed me roughly on the lip, conquered by hunger.

_ Psh, how much of a lie those words were. Only if I had followed my soul, my begging soul that pulled my love sick shell towards the truth that I had denied so harshly, so thoughtlessly. If I had not been so blind and stupid, I would not be in this situation, this situation that I brought on myself._

A/N—Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I actually don't want to delete the whole chapter and start over! (That's a first…) Thanks for waiting so long and reading!

Please comment and help me advance my dull skills! Enjoy your Memorial Day break!

Ja ne

-Darkblossom19


End file.
